


Happy at Home

by HazelGraceLancaster394



Series: You're My Best Friend [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGraceLancaster394/pseuds/HazelGraceLancaster394
Summary: Eleven years later and Joe and Ben have a very special announcementThe sequel to "I've Got You To Help Me Forgive" which I've been telling myself I'll write for about three months and only just got around to finishing.Could possibly be read as a standalone but go read the main fic anyway :)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: You're My Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Happy at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale/gifts), [xofunghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Guess what, I'm not dead :) and here's the epilogue I promised you all back in like November. 
> 
> I honestly can't explain why it took so long to get this written down, maybe I just had a really bad case of writers block? Anyway here it is, I hope there's still a few people around to read it and that you enjoy it <3

Joe could feel himself sinking into the sofa cushions, his head tipping back to stare absently at the ceiling. He heard a door down the hall click shut, followed by the sound of footsteps on the floorboards. He looked over at the living room door as Ben popped his head round it.

“Ready?” he asked.

“I’ve been ready for the last 20 minutes,” Joe said, gesturing to the tri-pod and camera stood on the coffee table. “I took care of setting up the equipment since _someone_ was too busy fixing his hair.”

Ben laughed and sat down next to Joe. “What can I say? I want to look gorgeous for my fans.”

“Okay they were _my_ fans first, that’s why this is going on _my_ channel.”

“Wow thanks Joe.” 

It wasn’t untrue; their individual YouTube channels shared most of the same subscribers and Joe had repeatedly told his fans to subscribe to Ben when he first created his new channel. But Joe had never claimed to be responsible for Ben’s success on YouTube; he’d done that on his own with hilarious and heart-warming anecdotes about his experiences growing up as a gay teenager on the rugby team.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Joe said. “I was going to say that I don’t know why you went to all that effort with your hair because you _always_ look gorgeous.”

“You’re disgusting,” Ben said, but the way his eyes lit up and his face broke into a smile said otherwise.

Joe grinned, unfazed. “Good thing you love me then,” he said, bumping his shoulder against Ben’s.

Ben just looked down at him, beaming.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah I really do.”

They stayed like that for a moment, gazes locked and faces bathed in light from the flickering sunset outside their window. Eventually, Ben gave an almost imperceptible nod and Joe leaned forward to switch the camera on. 

“Hey guys! So I have a special guest with me today,” he gestured towards Ben, who gave a little wave. “Not that he’s that special anymore since he’s in basically every other video I make.”

“Rude,” Ben said.

“Shut up,” Joe replied, kissing him on the cheek. It had taken them a while to open up about their relationship on the internet and even then they usually kept PDA to a minimum on camera. Just this once, however, Joe felt it could be excused.

“There is a reason I’ve dragged Ben on here, and that’s because we’ve got something to say to you all.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. Then he paused and looked at Joe. “How the hell are we gonna tell them?” he said with a laugh.

“I mean I was just gonna do the intro and then, you know, say it.”

“What just spit it out?” Ben said, brow furrowed.

“Um, yeah. Pretty much.”

“We can’t blurt it out Joe!” Ben said incredulously.

“Alright,” Joe said gently. He knew this must be important if Ben was using that tone of voice and he didn’t want to argue. “How do you want to do this?”

“We could sort of ease into it, talk about our relationship for a bit?”

Joe shrugged. “Yeah we could do that if you want.”

“Okay,” Ben said. He took a deep breath.   
“So you guys know Joe and I have been together for about eleven years now. And it’s been- it's been... great, really. You know, we’ve had our ups and downs but we- we kind of...”

He trailed off, staring intently at the frayed edge of the rug beneath their feet. Joe laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

“Actually,” Ben said. “I don’t think I feel comfortable, talking about how I feel about you in front of a camera.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured,” Joe said, fingertips absently tracing patterns across Ben’s back.

“So what are we gonna say?” Ben asked, looking at him intently.

“Oh fuck it,” Joe said, grabbing hold of Ben’s hand. “Just look at the camera, I’ll edit the rest out.” 

*

_“There is a reason I’ve dragged Ben on here, and that’s because we’ve got something to say to you all.”_

_“Yeah, Ben says. He pauses and looks at Joe._

“Okay, so then it cuts to _this_.” Joe said, pressing play.

_The two of them turn back to face the camera, holding hands. Joe holds up their joined hands. From this angle, it’s impossible to miss the thin band of silver glinting on Ben’s fourth finger._

_“We’re getting married,” Joe says somewhat unnecessarily, almost tripping over his grin._

_“God knows why I said yes,” Ben jokes, kissing Joe’s knuckles in response to the face he makes. Their eyes meet and they giggle helplessly for a few moments before they manage to compose themselves. They turn back to the camera._

_“Anyway, you guys probably want to know how all of this happened. And boy do we have an origin story for you there.”_

_“But today’s not the day to tell it,” Ben says. “Because we said we’d meet Gwilym for drinks at half 9 and we’re already late.”_

_Joe nods. “So next time we do a livestream, which will probably be on Sunday, we’ll do a little Q and A and answer all of your burning questions.”_

_“But only the appropriate ones!”_  
_“Yep, any comments about our sex lives will be pointedly ignored thank you.”_

_“Are we done here?” Ben asks._

_“Yeah I think so. Alright guys, thank you all so much for watching and I’ll see you in the next video.”_

The screen faded to black. Joe spun around in his chair, looking at Ben expectantly. 

“So, what do you think?”

Ben took a deep breath. “I don’t think you should upload it.”

Joe felt his stomach plummet. “Why not?” he asked quietly.

Ben grinned. “Because Lucy and Rami will never forgive us if the internet finds out we're engaged before they do.”

 _Engaged_. Nice word that. Joe could get used to hearing it. Especially if it was Ben saying it.

Wait.

“Shit! I forgot Lucy and Rami were coming over from New York at the weekend. Is that bad?”

“Nah,” Ben said, reaching out a hand to pull Joe up from the chair and into his arms. “If I got engaged to me, I’d forget a few things too.”

“And to think I signed up for a lifetime of your ego,” Joe laughed, reaching up to kiss him.

They traded soft, tender kisses for a while before they broke apart, Ben’s chin resting on the top of Joe’s head. 

“Tosser.”

“Jerk.”

“Git.”

“Asshole.”

“Wanker.”

“Love you.” 

It was mumbled into the soft fabric of Ben’s shirt, muffled by his cologne, and he felt more than heard Ben’s laugh as he replied.

“I love you too.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know down in the comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated <3
> 
> I'm really sorry to do this but I haven't had the same inspiration to write recently as I did 8 months ago and for that reason I probably won't be writing anything else on A03 in the foreseeable future. I want to thank each and every one of you who read my story for making my first fanfic-writing experience so wonderful, your support meant the world to me and I'll never forget it <3


End file.
